The Ability to Understand
by Seth Legendrider
Summary: This is in a way a parody of the two episodes involving Anabel. Make it past the first section, and it won't be very similar at all. Reviews are extremely appreciated. Willing to do review for review. Abilityshipping AshxAnabel AnabelxAsh


A.N.- Hello readers! I've recently started shipping. Only one ship so far, and that is Abilityshipping. Not sure exactly where I'm going with this story, but I feel the urge. Feel free to give advice or suggestions. I've never written this type of thing before.

Disclaimer- I don't own Pokemon. With what I have now started, that should be obvious by Ash's obliviousness.

Chapter 1: The meeting

It was a quite day in the Kanto region. Keyword there is WAS, that all changed pretty quickly. I had left my home and was heading to the Battle Tower, when I heard shouting. Turning around, I saw a boy with a Pikachu on his shoulder, with a Beedrill chasing them. I quickly ran over, and calmed the Beedrill down. I explained to the boy that the Beedrill attacked because he got too close to their nest. He apologized and said his name was Ash. Soon after, a group calling themself Team Rocket, tried kidnapping Pikachu. Ash used his Corphish to free me and Pikachu, and with my Alakazam and his Pikachu, we got rid of them. Of course in the process we fell in the nearby lake and got soaked. Luckily my shirt was high enough quality that the water didn't make it see through. I brought him and his friends back to my house where we could get dryer off, and warm up. To my mild irritation, none of them realized I was a girl, not even by my voice. However, as Ash had risked his life saving Pikachu, I had enough respect for him that I didn't show my irritation. Before I could explain how I was the leader of the Battle Tower, they had rushed out to challenge me. Somehow I beat them there, and while I had thought everyone was surprised I was a girl, they were even more shocked of my position. So, after easily beating all three of his Pokemon using only two of mine, he left. Of course, Ash impressed me again by risking his life to save Pikachu AGAIN during the match. As I lay in bed recounting the day, I realized I was starting to develop a crush on Ash. He loves Pokemon as much as anyone I've ever met, and goes further than most trainers are willing to go to help them. I can't fall asleep, so I leave my house, deciding to go for a walk, not bothering to change out of my pajamas. I figure, who'd be out this late to see me? I'm safe at night, even if my clothes are a bit more revealing.

-POV change to Ash-

I can't believe she beat me add so badly! I knew she'd be tough, but with her ability, Anabel is near impossible to beat! But I must admit, her closeness to Pokemon, to be able to understand them, and communicate mentally... just awe-inspiring. Plus her hair and eyes are mesmer- Wait! Where'd that come from? Odd... I think I might need sonome air. Getting out of bed carefully, to make sure I don't wake anyone up, I head out of the Pokemon center where we are staying. I start walking towards the forest, keeping an eye out to avoid the Beedrill's nest. Once I was past that point, I started to enjoy the scenery more, and hence was not paying enough attention to notice the person who I just crashed into. Being in mid-step, I crash to the ground, and they land on top of me. I look to see who it is, and am surprised to see Anabel. Even more surprising, and embarrassing, my hand had slipped past her loose shirt, and was resting on her chest "I am so sorry Anabel... I should have been paying attention. Oh! I should move my hand too," I say, quickly retracting my hand, but that was what was supporting her, and as she was still in shock, she wasn't supporting herself, and landed on top of my chest. With her less obscuring shirt, and her chest against mine, I could tell that she was certainly a girl, if I'd had any doubt.

"No, I'm sorry, I was the one who knocked you down," Anabel apologizes, blushing, as I am, but she doesn't seem angry about what I had touched. If anything, she seems as embarrassed as I am. I open my mouth to object to her apologizing, but she interrupts saying, "So what are you doing out this late?"

"This is kind of weird, but I couldn't stop thinking about you, and decided to get some fresh air. What about you?" I question.

"R-realy? Actually, I went out to get some fresh air, because I couldn't get YOU out of MY head. Thinking about the battle?" Anabel asks.

"N-No... I was thinking of how beautiful you are..." I respond, blushing fiercely.

"You think I'm beautiful? Thanks. I think you look good yourself," Anabel admits, blushing like me. "Wanna go back to my place and talk? It'd be more private, and as it turns out, its not as private here as I thought," Anabel asks.

"Sure. Sounds like a good idea," I respond.

A.N.- I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I know it started out pretty much just summarizing the first episode. That's because I didn't want to start out at the end of the episode. Having Anabel run over and confess her feelings, having Ash admit the same, with no background on how he developed his feelings? Seemed pretty stupid. Starting just at them laying in bed? Seems pretty random to me. Have a character think about their day, leading up to it all? Bingo. Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
